Sasuke Chronicles
by BatMan3Robin
Summary: Featuring Sasuke when he faces Love's many challanges. This will be a series of oneshots that really have no plot and will feature random characters like Hidan or... Choji... maybe even Hinabi... you catch my drift right? Boy or Girl, Fat or Skinny! Sasuke takes them all! even occasional OC's...


**OC: Emma Worhal **

**Age: 26**

**Personality: Nervous girl who gets jealous?**

**Rank: assistant**

**Inspiration: Ugly Betty? Haha~**

"Mr. Uchiha, do you think this is… appropriate?" Emma questioned as she tugged down her shirt that was slowly rising up. Sasuke simply sharpened his pencil and flicked his hand, sending the pencil to a dart board, but not being able to hit it straight in the middle, but to the side.

"Just take it off," Sasuke muttered as he started taking papers off his work desk and put it in the drawers. Emma blushed and looked away shyly. "If Mrs. Uchiha were to find out or… p-possibly walk in then we both would lose our jobs and you would lose your marriage…" Emma whispered as Sasuke lazily rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair and over to Emma who began fidgeting nervously as her eyes darted around Sasuke's office, the one above all the others and had glass walls that didn't show the two exactly, but just showed their shadows.

"D-don't touch me…"

"Shut up and relax, Em…" Sasuke said slyly as his assistant blushed at her nickname. Gripping her shoulders, Sasuke nudged his head into the crook of Emma's and breathed in a familiar scent; a faint smell of Melons. Closing his eyes as his body relaxed into the smell, Sasuke could feel the now more violent shivers Emma was making and finally he pushed the girl away and walked back to his desk irritated.

"I told you to relax didn't I?" the Uchiha questioned as Emma looked down at her shoes and started sniffling quietly, this caused Sasuke to take a double look and mentally curse himself for picking such a emotionally weak assistant. "We never get far, do we? I get close enough to you to get what I want and then you start crying…" the Uchiha growled as Emma nodded her head and gave a loud hiccup.

"I-I can't d-do what y-you want, Mr. Uchiha, I-I'm not married y-yet—"

Sasuke slammed his hands on his desk as he sat down at his chair.

"I don't care. If you're my assistant then you have to do what I want."

"P-please don't f-fire me! I need this job—"

"I'm not firing you…" Sasuke muttered as he leaned on his arm and looked out the window annoyed. Emma looked up surprised and gave a sniffle.

"You… replace _her _when she's gone…" Sasuke muttered as Emma blinked her eyes and then gasped at shock as Sasuke snapped his head in the girl's direction and glared. "If you're not going to give me the satisfaction I want then go fill out paperwork, and keep on spraying that Melon spray I gave you" Sasuke said bitterly as Emma nodded her head and rushed out of the office, but to go into a busy hallway of nosey workers lining up by the door to Sasuke's office.

Ino stood next to Sakura and the two looked at each other with a sly smirk then back at Emma who tilted her head and gave a confused look.

"You—"

"And Sasuke—"

"Did it? Hehehe~"

"Hehehe, shut up, Ino pig~" Sakura giggled as Ino glared, but then winked at Emma who shook head fiercely and rushed to her work station. Plopping herself on a chair at her small working desk, Emma leaned on it and felt her mood begin to drop as she recalled Sasuke's words.

_You… replace __**Her**__ when she's gone…_

Emma glared at her computer's keyboard and balled her hands up into fists as the words ran for miles in her head. She was just a replacement for Mrs. Uchiha when Sasuke was feeling lonely? And that stupid Melon spray Sasuke told her to keep putting on is just to make Emma a little bit like his wife? Huffing out angrily Emma took out paperwork that Sasuke told her to do and wrote on it angrily. Why should she be so angry? It's not like Emma likes Sasuke or anything? She just see's him as her boss and of nothing more, also those sexual advances he makes on her constantly when… when… Mrs. Uchiha is out of town… leaving Sasuke alone for weeks at a time… means nothing to her… yeah, Emma should fill a sexual harassment complaint. Rubbing her eyes, the girl looked up at her computer screen and looked at her reflection and felt her lips tremble. She has the same hair color as Mrs. Uchiha… the same eye color… the same smell now… In Sasuke's eyes she was just a replacement when he couldn't handle his wife being gone for so long.

Nothing else.

Staring at herself glumly through the computer screen, Emma glanced down at the phone at her desk and picked it up slowly.

"Hello—"

"E-Emma-chan, this is—"

"M-Mrs. Uchiha! H-how are you? Want me to connect you to Mr. Uchiha's line?" Emma questioned as she forced her voice to sound friendly when really she was gloomy as hell.

"Yeah, thank you, Emma-chan…" Mrs. Uchiha said as Emma pressed a button on the phone then hanged it up.

Getting back to the paperwork as Emma connected Mrs. Uchiha to Sasuke's line, the girl noticed as Ino and Sakura walked over to her desk and slammed their hands on it.

"We were—"

"Listening—"

"Sasuke-kun~ and Mrs. Uchiha—"

"Arguing—"

"Divorce—"

"Single—"

"My Sasuke-kun~"

"Shut up, Ino pig! He's mine now!"

"As if, billboard brow!"

Emma stared at the two in shock and then looked away. Sasuke was getting a divorce with Mrs. Uchiha? After four years of dating and two years of being engaged to each other? Emma thought questionably. Standing up from her seat, Emma left the arguing duo and walked slowly to Sasuke's office.

"Mr. Uchiha? Can I come in?" Emma questioned as she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke questioned annoyed and a bit angry.

Emma froze from the tone in his voice and nearly backed away, but she stayed.

"I-it's Emma…" the girl said as the Sasuke's office door swung open, scaring the girl.

Sasuke looked down at her with a scary look and walked back over to his desk, plopping himself down and giving off a scary aurora. Emma swallowed down and walked over to his desk, standing in front of it.

"Mr. Uchiha, I finished the paperwork and—"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked out the window, "whatever, I don't care. Also, stop using that Melon spray…" he muttered as he leaned into his chair and glanced over at Emma who tilted her head in confusion.

"If you say so…" she whispered as she realized Ino and Sakura were right. Sasuke is divorcing his wife… if he wasn't then he wouldn't have told her to stop using the Melon spray, it'd be too painful to have the smell of the Melons remind him of his ex wife. Sasuke paused for a minute and looked at Emma with irritation.

"You know why I hired you right?"

"Because you needed an assistant…"

Sasuke smirked and looked away and hesitated a bit, "You look a lot like _her_… I needed someone to replace her while she was gone for weeks at the time" he said in a mono tone. Emma nodded her head and looked down.

"I know, Mr. Uchiha… I've figured it out on my own…" the assistant whispered as she began sniffling. "I-I've known and it always hurt me because you didn't like me for me—only for looking similar to your wife" Emma cried as Sasuke's eyes widened when snot began trailing down the girl's nose, even when she was in the ugliest and most ungraceful state Emma looked a lot like Sasuke's now ex wife.

Eying Emma with stress on his face, Sasuke scratched his neck uncomfortably and sighed, "clean yourself up" the Uchiha muttered as he handed the girl a tissue and began writing on a pink slip.

Emma wiped her nose and stared at Sasuke as he handed her the pink slip.

"You're no longer working for me anymore…" Sasuke sighed as Emma rushed out of his office and ran past Ino and Sakura who were standing by the door to Sasuke's office with wide smiles on their face.

"You think—"

"Sasuke-kun will—"

"Take one of us as his assistant—"

"Do you think?"

**Wow, this was weird to write! I don't usually write oneshots and I haven't written for Sasuke in a long time! Maybe I'll start again… Anyways, who do you think Sasuke's wife was? I'm not too sure myself even though I wrote this, but maybe it's Hinata or maybe even Temari… **

**Who do you think it was?**

**Wasn't Sasuke OOC? Now that I read it over I realize he is sort of… Oh, well… I think I'll make this into an oneshot series with random characters and such. Wish me luck that I write more than two!**


End file.
